


Cursed Content

by Drowsy_Salamander



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), and like not even a funny meme, it's literally just a meme, its so dumb, please don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowsy_Salamander/pseuds/Drowsy_Salamander
Summary: Somethings are so cursed, they must be supernatural.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Cursed Content

“Statement of Cecily Newbridge regarding…”

“Regarding a, a variety of sound files and images accessed online.”

“Statement recorded direct from subject 14th May, 2018. Statement begins.”

“So, I just talk? Right, right. So, I have a bit of a, um, _obsessive_ personality. At least that’s how people tend to put it. Just, once I get into something, I get _into_ it. Like it kind of consumes my life, I think about it all the time, want to talk about it with everyone. It takes a lot for me to fall out of love with something it’s only happened three times, well four now, I guess. What I’m trying to say is that when I started obsessing over the paranormal, the intensity of that obsession wasn’t anything weird.

“I suppose it was weird that I started being interested in the supernatural. I’m not really someone who handles _spooky_ things well. I can’t even watch horror movies, you know? The fear just stays with me days later and I have to have all the lights on and even then, I feel like whatever horror monster is standing just behind me, so close I can almost feel its breathe on my neck. Anyway, getting involved with the supernatural community wasn’t something I expected.

It started with the podcast ‘What the Ghost?’, do you know it? The presenter’s great. Anyway, it was just so engaging and I’d tune in every Thursday for the new episode. There were a couple time it was late but the sheer chaos that caused was almost half the fun. Anyway, from the podcast I went on to books and then to documentaries and then to Youtube. There’s a whole host of investigators looking into ghosts and impossible things. It was just so _fascinating_ and eventually I found a Discord server- wait, you do know what Discord is?”

“ _Yes,_ I know what Discord is.” *exasperated sigh* “Ms. Newbridge please continue.”

“Right, right, so yeah, this Discord server. It was really welcoming, you know? Like they had their ow inside jokes but they were so ready to start chatting to new people. It was… it was really nice. I’m not- I have friends, you understand but most of them don’t really want to talk to me about … stuff I’m into. They won’t say anything but I can see it in their eyes, how I can only bring up an interest so many times before they get sick of it and want to talk about something else. So, I just… never talk about my obsessions. That was they won’t get sick of them and me.” *coughs “Um, yeah, anyway, that’s what was so great about this server. Everyone there wanted to talk about the supernatural. They wanted to discuss theories or make jokes about hot ghosts or whatever. It was just really nice, like being a part of a community!

“Anyway, there was this one server member. Their name was ‘Tim Wife’, apparently named after a character from some mystery show. Anyway, they were really active and they were a lot of fun to be around. Very friendly, you know? Funny. But sometimes… well, sometimes they would say something and the whole server went quiet. Like they’d ask if it was ‘time’ or that ‘it’d been several hours since they’d done it’. Then people would start begging them. Some wanted them to do whatever it was, and others were desperate they not act. I thought that it was pretty weird especially because I never saw what _it was_ they did. There would just be … reactions.

I’m pretty sure…

I’m pretty sure if it had been a voice call, I would’ve heard people screaming.

“It was several weeks in that Tim Wife and I started chatting more. Like I said, they were fun to be around. I thought whatever _that_ was, it was just some joke. Some joke that hadn’t been explained yet. I was still pretty new. But one day I asked them about it. They took a long time to respond. Then, all they said was “Do you want to know?” and I said yes. They then logged off. I thought that was pretty weird and kind of rude to be honest but I forgot about it.

“A couple days later Tim Wife was back and asked if we wanted to see it. The whole routine started up again, some begging for it, some begging for mercy. I thought that it was strange to beg for mercy, hehe, I don’t think that anymore. Anyway, they then sent in a photo and this surprised me because it was the first time I’d seen what they sent in. I was curious, I just wanted to know what the whole thing was about. I didn’t know, I didn’t think.

“It was a picture of a man, a sea captain, I think. At least, I think that’s the uniform he was wearing. It was hard to tell because he _so big._ However big you’re thinking, _bigger_. He was a head floating in a mass of cloth and flesh. The longer I looked, the larger he seemed to get. It was like he was growing with my stare, and I felt as though he was _looking_ at me. Which was impossible, it was a picture and yet… and yet as I stared, I could not look away even as he grew larger than my screen and I felt so small. I was so small. I knew I would shrink to nothing, just another part of his size.

“This was the point my roommate came in; she was mad at me ‘cause I hadn’t done the dinner washing up but I couldn’t even feel guilty about that. I was just so grateful she’d interrupted my stare. When I glanced back at my laptop later, the picture was gone. Like it had never been sent. It was so weird. I just chalked it up to being tired or dehydrated or something. I didn’t think about it. But when I went to bed that night, I could _see_ that big man staring at me.

“Another few days, it happened again. And okay, maybe it was stupid of me to go back but I can’t explain how wonderful it was to be a part of something, something I cared about. I’m not really good at talking to people so having that space to do it was- well, I was willing to overlook some things for that. Anyway, it happened again.

“This time, Tim Wife didn’t send in a photo. It was an audio file. I had no idea what this could be but I had such a strong urge to look. I still don’t know if that was my own curiosity but anyway, I played the clip. It… it didn’t make sense. It couldn’t make sense. It was as incomprehensible as the moon winking at you and yet, it happened. I heard it. It was … it was a pickle. It was alive and it was speaking. Laughing at me. I sat there. I couldn’t move. All I could do was listen again and again and again as something impossible, unnatural, _unreal_ was played to me. My ears _hurt_ from it. It wasn’t something humans were ever meant to hear but I was listening to it.

“Eventually it stopped. I realised I had my hands clenched over my ears, my fingernails were digging into my scalp and when I pulled my hands away, there was blood. I hadn’t cut skin with my nails, no. The blood had come from my ears. My ears were bleeding, they were ringing. I stumbled out to my roommate. I couldn’t really hear what she was saying, all I could hear was _the pickle’s laughter._ She called an ambulance and I went to hospital. The damage was less than it could’ve been. My hearing is fine, thank god.

“I decided I wouldn’t go back. I couldn’t risk it. Whatever Tim Wife had; I did not want to see it. I left the server. I thought that would be enough. I should’ve deleted my discord account. I could’ve gotten a new one. But I didn’t.

It was just last week. I’d gone out to a friend’s for drinks and got home late. I was tipsy and not really thinking too much about well, anything. So, when I got home and threw open my laptop, I didn’t consider not answering all my messages. I didn’t even think about who they were from. I was just going through auto pilot and I just opened Tim Wife’s last message.

I don’t remember what exactly the picture showed.

I can only remember the pain. My eyes _burning._

The doctors said that I’d blinded myself looking at something too bright. They put it down to drink and didn’t listen to me explanations of Tim Wife. They thought I was just drunk. Drunk and traumatised.

Sometimes, I can almost see it. It’s the only thing I _can_ see. I think it was a man, but that’s about all I can almost see before the pain starts again.

I don’t know if this has happened to others on that server. If there are any others newly blinded or deafened. I don’t know why Tim Wife does this.

I don’t think I want to.

Yeah, so that’s it.”

“Statement Ends”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really stupid.


End file.
